geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Tree Friends Banned Episode - The End
Hello everyone. , one of my favorite Mondo Media Show was Happy Tree Friends. I'm sure you HTF Fans remember it: a fairly bloody show about animals being killed. They lived in a house with Animals they were constantly killed because of dangerous stuff like suicide,. According to records, this show first aired on 1999, it and ended with an episode on March 2014. The series was created by Mondo Media. Being a loyal follower of the show, I was rather disappointed when I found out that the series was cut in 2014. Like most other people, I hadn't seen the unaired episode, which I have found out was titled "Dream Job". One day, while browsing a local yard sale, I came across a DVD in a plain clear case. It was obviously a burned DVD, as it was the Memorex brand. Anyway, it had "Happy Tree Friends: For the Birds" messily scrawled on it in black Sharpie marker. I've never heard of this episode! It must have been some kind of mysterious lost episode! I had to have it. I asked the woman (about in her 40's) in charge how much she wanted for it. She didn't know, it belonged to her son, she said. So she sprinted into her house and brought out a young man, probably in his mid 20's, who was apparently her son. He was very thin, pale, and had deep dark circles around his eyes. He looked malnourished and like he hadn't slept in weeks. I showed him the DVD, smiled politely at him, and asked, "How much?" He gave me a look like someone who was in shock and terribly nauseous at the same time. "What?! How did that get there? Nevermind. Just take it." I felt kind of bad for him. Maybe he reacted like this because he was feeling ill and he was trying to sleep when his mom brought him outside. I gave him a kind smile and told him I hoped he would be feeling better soon, then said farewell. I dashed home, eager to view my new DVD. I sat down in front of my TV and popped the disk into my DVD player and pressed play on my remote. At first, there was a minute of pure static. I thought this was very strange, considering this was a DVD, not a VHS tape (I've experienced static on VHS tapes in the past, so that would have made sense). I could swear that for about a millisecond I saw a face in the static, and it felt like I was being watched.. After the static, it cut to the opening theme. I smiled, enjoying the feeling of joyful violence that comes with watching one of my old favorites. When the opening theme was over, it showed the title card. It was plain white lettering on a red background, with what looked like crows in the background. The title said "For the Birds." The episode started out with Lumpy stretching and yawning before cheerfully proclaiming gibbering, "It's a new day!" Then he hears a familiar sound. He yells gleefully and jumps out of bed, dragging a drowsy and more-than-annoyed Sniffles with him. Then he said gibbering."Lumpy, I need my sleep!" Sniffles growled. Lumpy didn't hear him. "Trash can! trash!!" He ran down the street and sped past the Girls. The chase went on for about 5 minutes, with the usual goofiness of Sniffles bumping himself off objects, yelling "My body! My body! My body!" as blood comes out Lumpy kept running as the trash can dropped tracks. Lumpy followed after, but suddenly he heard a train whistle and a loud screech. Sniffles and Lumpy couldn't get out of the way in time. The Girls watched with a look of terror and disgust. Flaky,Giggles and Lammy doubled over and vomited. Petunia began sobbing uncontrollably. Out of the blue, a huge flock of crows dove down and began feasting on Sniffles and Lumpy's recently deceased corpse. The screen started showing graphic snapshots of the birds and Flipqy ripping apart Lumpy and Sniffles's remains while "Freebird" by Lynrd Skynrd plays. This continues for the rest of the episode, the images getting more and more detailed and gruesome. Then the ending credits rolled, just plain white letters scrolling down a black background. I tried ejecting the DVD, but the player didn't seem to want to open. When it finally came out, the disk was partially melted and it had deep scratches on the bottom of the disk. I tried to pick up the disk, but it was burning hot. I freaked out and threw it in the trash. I still have nightmares about this episode, sometimes I dream about the face from the static. Sometimes I see it at night when I'm trying to sleep, just out of the corner of my eye. It's always brief, but I can always feel it watching me. Category:Suicide Category:Trollpasta Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:Happy Tree Friends